dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Themed Character Contest/Valdis and Vendela Eurén
Valdis *Name: Valdis Linnea Eurén *Age: 13 (second year, due to being born after the cutoff; birthday 11th September) *RPer: Sophie *Faceclaim: Sophie Turner Personality Vendela is loud. Vendela is impulsive. Valdis is none of that. She's the silent contributor; she talks as rarely as possible, and there is a real emphasis on rare. Unless you're Vendela or someone who legitimately wants to talk something rational with Valdis, she really would rather not talk. She behaves as if she were mute to anyone else; it just shows how little interest she has in other people. She's a textbook definition of antisocial... but far from the textbook definition of apathetic. On the odd occasion, she might show some interest in others, with reason. Valdis is calculated. She takes risks... granted she can reap a reward from them. She is not one to accept foolish challenges, unlike Vendela. She much prefers to invest herself in a single and large effort over many smaller ones. After all, it is not every day that things will go the way that is desired; you need to throw down the effort to make them go your way. Sparing parts of your effort will result in disaster; it's all or nothing. All or nothing. Valdis' own personal belief. Despite her silence and her general lack of interest in people, Valdis has a powerful presence when she speaks up. Perhaps it is the result of the fire burning inside her soul; the very fire that has been burning since she was born. When she has something to say, she'll say it in the most brutally honest way possible, and without a filter either. She's not afraid of the consequences if such follow; she's not afraid to speak her mind, to ignite the spark of change. History It was a rather late night in a hospital in Kristianstad, yet the silence wouldn't last forever. Mere minutes before midnight, the rather unexpected cry of a little baby girl broke the peaceful silence. And yet, it was followed just minutes later by another. Their names? Valdis and Vendela Eurén. But neither Valdis nor Vendela could know, this shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have been born. They never knew that their father never wanted this of all things. They were a mistake. But it was too little, too late. And there was nothing that Livia Eurén wanted to do about it; they were her kids, and she wasn't about to take their lives over her husband's wishes. But in time, Valdis and Vendela would become Livia's greatest regret... for her husband had the audacity in him to speak very low of her. Valdis and Vendela knew no better; they were very young. And yet, they felt the divide in their eyes. They could see the tears in their mother's eyes, yet they never understood what it meant. But they'd never come to know... their mother's presence wouldn't last. '' Det finns få saker i livet som jag verkligen förnekar. Min far är en av de sakerna. Om han skulle se mig idag undrar jag helt enkelt hur länge han ska leva; inte alls länge och jag skulle gärna gå ner till helvetet för att bara döda honom igen. Jag hoppas, för hans skull ... för min och Vendela, att han inte ser mig igen i den här världen eller den där nedan. För att jag ska till helvetet, och jag vill inte se honom igen. '' I wondered day and night as a little child... when would mama and papa stop yelling? Perhaps I knew no better, but I could feel it. I could feel my mama's failure, but it was not long until we never saw her again. She disappeared one night, without a trace. I couldn't find the will in me to talk again; almost as if I had become mute. And I very well might have. Papa was an a*s; even that is putting it mildly. In hindsight, mama knew better; she was doing what was right for us. But we'd never come to know that. Not until she had come for us once again. Until that moment, I had Vendela and no one else. Papa... I mean, he who does not deserve my recognition had custody of us. Not like I'll ever care about the meaning of that, but the short version is that he was our parent. He was a lousy bast**d, and the cherry on the cake? He was most certainly not okay in his head. He had more problems with us than an average parent did. His insane insecurity - I honestly cannot bring myself to think any other way of it - resulted in him hitting us, and punishing us severely. And by us, I mean me. Supposedly, I'm not an example, I'm a bad older sister... I'd rather not go there. Somewhere down the line, I picked up something for writing. Perhaps it was because I never spoke, and found something about the written word that the spoken word could never express. Vendela found something cool about art; well, if you call her kind of art art. Not that I don't, but I find Vendela's definition of art distinctly different from mine. Either way, our hobbies became our escape from reality. At least, mine certainly did. I cannot, and will not speak for Vendela. She can do that herself. Perhaps I could have seen the future; I'm no Seer, have never been one, and will never be one. But something I wrote about during one lonesome night was about the chance for my mama to come back. For me. For Vendela. And come back she did. I think that was the last I ever saw my dad. And a spoken word would never... could never express my feelings. I think Vendela was over the moon about it; I wouldn't say that I relate on that level. Maybe I was too. I think that around the day we moved into mom's new home in England, I unexplainably changed one of Vendela's various paintings into a moving painting. How amusing that it was something with the moon. Huh. At one point naturally, we had received that letter. Our acceptance into Hogwarts. Shame we were born a wee bit late, but at least I won't have to complain that I'm surrounded on all sides by idiots. Then again... not that I'd know. I got sorted into (tbd). Vendela got (tbd). Perhaps I was happy. I don't show much emotion, so sometimes I doubt myself even. Although, I often wonder how long until something goes wrong again... Vendela *Name: Vendela Ottalie Eurén *Age: 13 (second year, due to being born after the cutoff; birthday 12th September) *RPer: Dirael *Faceclaim: Sophie Turner Since I was born, they couldn't hold me down ... Never played by the rules, I never really cared -Skid Row, Youth gone wild Personality I’m an ESFP. Or at least so they say. True, I love being around people. I die when I’m alone. Good thing I have my sister. Don’t let her fool you, I’m the older one. Back on track, someone once told me I have ADHD. Maybe. If it’s cool, and it must be, ‘cause none of my traits could possibly be lame, then I’m okay with it. Oh, so probs that’s why I keep changing the subject! Yas, I got an explanation… Ugh, I’m doing it again, aren’t I? Valdis says I’m too impulsie, too reckless. But come on, life was made to be fun! Nothing can stop me from taking chances. Just try to stop me from anything, you’ll regret it, you got it. And don't you dare mention that wall I painted on. Wait, which wall? There were lots. Way better than canvas. History It was a rather late night in a hospital in Kristianstad, yet the silence wouldn't last forever. Mere minutes before midnight, the rather unexpected cry of a little baby girl broke the peaceful silence. And yet, it was followed just minutes later by another. Their names? Valdis and Vendela Eurén. But neither Valdis nor Vendela could know, this shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have been born. They never knew that their father never wanted this of all things. ---- So when I was like five, my parents got divorced. I didn’t understand why back then. But now, when I think about that, it was always coming. We weren’t supposed to be at all. Mum got over that. Dad didn’t. Me and my sister, twin sister, actually, Valdis, had no idea about everything that was going on whatsoever. Suddenly the whole little world we had- you know, mum, dad, the two of us, always together and sh!t like that, was basically smashed to pieces. We weren’t sure if anything at all was stable, believable et cetera. Ugh. And my dad got full custody on us. I didn’t know why, but I didn’t like that. Maybe it was because I saw mum crying for the first time when she came to say goodbye. No idea, honestly. But I had a bad feeling about this (get the reference? never mind). We stayed at home, she left. It was just weird and empty for a couple of days. Like two weeks, or something. No, less. Anyway, then things got bad. We got to know why mum left. I think I’ll just describe it like people usually do. So there you go: child abuse. He treated us like trash. One day we were nonexistent, no need for food and all, the second we were perfect for punching bags. I remember that one time I got some ice from the freezer. It helped, but he must have noticed, he broke a bottle there later. Or maybe he was just drunk. I’m not even sure if he liked to drink, dope or anything. Kids don’t get such things. If I were there now, I’d kill him. I wonder if Valdis wants revenge too. We never talked about him that way. Only the frightened way. Oh, one day he’ll pay for it all. And then I discovered art. Being identical isn’t easy, and it was the very least of my problems. Valdis writes all the time, she says it helps. I have an escape too. It’s painting. And what I like best is graffiti. Since I was little, fences, rules and all that crap seemed like… how to put it… like an opportunity. To prove something, you know. Whatever. Okay, so where was I? Child abuse. Art. Got it. Dad became more and more angry, and everything got worse. Not gonna describe it, stuff still gives me nightmares. But hey, no rape has ever happened in my life! That’s good! …Right? Then we finally discovered why: we were to be saved. By mum, who made an epic entrance, movie style. Or better. She got us out, she got custody after a long long battle we had no idea about. Boom. And we moved out with her, and seriously, she seemed like a superhero to me at the time. First thing I did after we got home- to our new home, I mean, in England, so that we had a chance to live a normal life far from our father- was painting her portrait. Obviously it was awful. And then we lived happily ever after! Didn't expect me to end so fast, did you? Heh. Category:Theme Winner